


The Morning After

by TheBookThief14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Oikawa/Iwaizumi, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Itll Make Sense I Promise, Love Story, M/M, Top!Kageyama, Volleyball AU, after high school AU, bottom!Hinata, chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama wakes up one morning to find a stranger in his bed, he's a little surprised. When he finds out said stranger may be from his past, he's more than a little surprised. Why does the name 'Hinata' sound so familiar to the raven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama woke to the sun filtering in through his window; the peacefulness and quiet of his room tempting him back to sleep. His eye fluttered closed again softly, when suddenly he felt something fidgeting under the covers next to him.

“What the fuck?” Kageyama questioned, his voice soft but gruff from sleep. He froze in his own spot under the covers unsure of whether he should look or not. He tried to remember what had happen the night before, but his memory was more than a little fuzzy.

He remembered being dragged out of his apartment by Oikawa and Oikawa’s (almost) boyfriend, Iwaizumi, to go to some new bar with them. However, being the third wheel to a couple like them only made Kageyama feel that much worse about his own love life. So, he did the only rational thing he could think of—drown his feeling with alcohol. After a few shots and one too many mixed drinks, the raven was feeling a lot better about himself, but that’s about as far as his memory went. He tried focusing on other details from the night he might be able to remember, but the lump under the covers moved again causing the raven to lose his train of thought.

Kageyama groaned and hid his face behind his hands, the sun suddenly too bright for his eyes, his throat tight and dry, and his head starting to spin from dehydration and his hangover.

“Kageyama?” He heard a soft voice ask coming from the lump beside him.

Kageyama froze; _Shit, shit, shit._ He couldn’t decide whether to pretend to still be asleep or face facts and deal with the inevitable. He figured he had already been moving enough and mentally cursed himself for getting too drunk to even remember the person’s name.

“Hey, are you awake?” The voice asked again, and this time the raven recognized it as a male’s voice.

_Well, at least drunk me didn’t get that wrong,_ Kageyama thought, remembering more than a couple awkward morning-after conversations with the women drunk-him had brought home. While he isn’t totally opposed to women, he’s always been far more interested in men.

“Are you feeling okay?” The same voice asked, but this time he turned toward Kageyama, his leg brushing against the raven’s own in the process.

_Did I bottom last night? Is that why he’s asking me if I’m okay? No, I would_ definitely _remember if I bottomed,_ Kageyama thought, his mind tripping over itself. He was too busy trying to remember what he had already forgot to realize the guy next to him was waiting for a response.

“Kageyama?” The male asked again, the soft touch against the raven’s arm snapping him back to the present.

“Huh? Shit, yeah, I’m fine.” Kageyama blurted out, suddenly sitting up in the bed; his head felt like it was close to exploding, and he let out another groan. He realized that he was still fully clothed, which was extremely strange to him, but a soft hand on his back kept him from thinking about it too much.

“Well, that’s good.” The male said, removing his hand from Kageyama’s back and sat up, too. His shoulder brushed against the raven’s own subtly, and Kageyama struggled again to find the male’s name. “You don’t remember much from last night, do you?” The male continued, catching the raven off-guard.

“What makes you say that?” Kageyama asked, turning to face the other male for the first time that morning. The raven felt his breath catch in his lungs, and he did everything possible not to let his jaw drop open. The male next to him was one of the most attractive guys Kageyama had seen in a long time. He was smaller than the raven, even sitting down Kageyama could tell, but he was well-toned and looked far from weak. The sun made his orange hair practically glow, and even his bedhead looked ungodly good. His skin was lightly tanned and made the raven swallow hard, and he forced himself to focus on the male’s eyes. He was met by the softest, warmest brown eyes he could ever remember seeing, and he felt himself blushing slightly.

“You were pretty hammered last night,” The orange-haired male said, laughing lightly, and the raven felt a weird tightening in his chest. “You couldn’t even get my name right.” The male continued, and Kageyama could feel the embarrassment set in.

“I’m really sorry about that.” Kageyama said, truly meaning it. He rubbed at the back of his neck and tried to figure out what to do next.

“Don’t worry about it.” The male answered, giving the raven a reassuring smile and waving his hand about lazily. “Oikawa gave me a pretty penny to get you out of his hair, anyway.” He finished, saying it like it was nothing.

“Wait, what? You mean you’re a…?” Kageyama began, his eyes growing wide, but his voice trailed off, afraid to finish the question.

“Oh my god, no!” The male exclaimed, his hands coming up to cover his face in embarrassment. “Do I look like one? You know what, no, actually, don’t answer that.” He continued, his voice muffled by his hands. He took a deep breath and removed his hands from his face, his cheeks holding a faint blush. “I just meant Oikawa gave me money for the taxi and a little more for my troubles; and it’s not like I’m a total stranger, either. I know both Oikawa and Iwaizumi from high school. It was pure coincidence that we were at the same bar last night, though.”

Kageyama could feel relief flooding into his chest. For a minute there he seriously thought Oikawa paid a prostitute to take him home. To be completely honest, the raven wouldn’t put it past him, especially if it meant an increase in his chance to get in Iwaizumi’s pants. There was still one thing that was bothering him, and it wasn’t until it was out of his mouth and hanging in the air between them that Kageyama felt the color rush to his face—“Why are you in my bed then?”

The male glanced over at him, and the raven could feel his blush begin to creep down his neck. The male burst out laughing, his hand coming up to push some hair out of his eyes. “You really _don’t_ remember anything, do you?” He said, still laughing, but much calmer now.

“Oh, god.” Kageyama mumbled, the urge to hide his face in his hands present again.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably not what you’re thinking.” He said, patting the raven on the shoulder with a chuckle. The male’s hand was warm, and Kageyama felt his skin begin to heat up from the touch—even through his shirt. “When I finally got you to lay down, you wouldn’t let go of my arm.” He began, laughing a little at the memory of it. “You said that if you had to go to bed, then so did I. I insisted that I was going to go home and go straight to bed, but you wouldn’t believe me. You said something about needing to keep an eye on me because I was ‘too drunk’,” he said, putting finger-quotes around the last couple of words, and Kageyama felt himself cringe. The male laughed again and continued, “No matter what I said, you wouldn’t let go of my wrist, and, let me tell you, your grip is ridiculously strong when you’re drunk. Anyway, even after you pulled me on the bed, you wouldn’t let go of my wrist, and, well, here we are.” He finished, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, but Kageyama was ready to die.

He was embarrassed beyond imagination, and he felt bad about practically forcing this guy to stay the night—let alone in his bed. He wanted to kick himself for being stupid and getting so drunk—the one time he had the chance to meet a decent, nice, not to mention gorgeous, guy, and he goes and fucks it up—but he settled for another apology instead.

“I am so, so, so sorry.” The raven said, shaking his head in embarrassment. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Kageyama asked; he forced himself to face the other male even though he was sure his face was bright red.

“Tell you what,” The orange-haired male said, climbing out of the bed and grabbing his jacket, “I have to be at work soon, but take me to dinner sometime and I’ll consider us even, okay?” He said, shrugging on his coat while giving Kageyama a slightly shy smile.

_Holy shit, really?_ Kageyama thought, his heart beginning to beat harder in his chest.

“Uh, yeah, definitely.” Kageyama stuttered, his eyes still wide in disbelief. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure, and tried again, “Anytime you want, anywhere you want to go.” He said, a bit more confident this time.

The other male laughed and leaned on the edge of the bed, his face relatively close to the raven’s own. “I’ll be in touch.” He said, glancing at the Kageyama’s lips before pulling away. He stood at the end of the bed again, and he let out a soft sigh. “I’ll see you later, Kageyama.” He said, turning to walk towards the door; he hovered at the opening, he eyes landing on the raven again. “The name’s Hinata by the way, just in case you forgot.” He said, laughing at the blush that broke out on Kageyama’s cheeks.

“I really am sorry.” The raven said for the hundredth time that morning.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” Hinata said, waving his hand dismissively and giving the raven a wink; and with that, he turned and left.

The raven sat there, overwhelmed by the sudden silence around him. _Hinata,_ he thought to himself, _Where do I know that name?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Oikawa, open this door.” Kageyama yelled, his fist beating against the door harshly. The door swung open in from of him suddenly, and Oikawa stood in the entrance, glaring daggers at him.

“There’s a reason I didn’t answer after the first round of knocking.” Oikawa said, he arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Lucky for you, I’m persistent.” The raven replied, pushing his way past the unhappy male.

“Yeah, lucky me.” Oikawa repeated, rolling his eyes behind Kageyama’s back as he closed the door.

The raven collapsed on the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wasn’t able to go back to sleep after Hinata left; instead, he took a shower, ate some breakfast, and tried to figure out why the hell Hinata’s name was so damn familiar. After pacing in his apartment for about an hour, he decided he would go straight to the source—Oikawa.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Oikawa asked, collapsing in a chair facing the couch. He was still dressed in his pajamas—loose sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He looked beyond tired and maybe even a little hung over. Kageyama had little sympathy for him though; while he had got home safe with Hinata, that’s just it—Oikawa had sent him home with an almost total stranger.

“Oikawa, why aren’t you in bed?” A deep voice coming from outside the room asked; it was followed by a shirtless Iwaizumi stumbling into the room while rubbing at his eyes.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows at Oikawa, but the male just glared at him before answering. “Kageyama needs something, but it won’t take too long. Go back to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head and let out a yawn. “Be sure to get rid of those clothes before you come back.” He said, chuckling to himself as he left.

“Oh for the love of Christ.” Oikawa muttered, his face flushing dark red. He cleared his thought over Kageyama’s laughter and ran a hand through his hair before looking back up at the raven. “As you can see,” he continued, running his hand down over his face, “I’m a little busy at the moment. So if we could make this quick, that would be great.”

“Um, yeah, no problem.” Kageyama said, still laughing a little at Iwaizumi’s comment. He shook his head and focused again on what he came here for. “Couple of things about last night: first, what the fuck? Second, who’s Hinata and where do I know him from? And third, seriously, what the fuck.”

Oikawa laughed this time and put up his hands in defense, “First, I knew all along you were totally safe with Hinata, and clearly, I was a little too busy with Iwaizumi to deal with your drunk ass. Second, Hinata’s an old acquaintance from a neighboring high school. We met during high school, but we’re were never close, so I don’t know where you know him from. And third, shouldn’t you be thanking me? Judging by your concern over him, you and Hinata clearly hit it off, so what’s the problem?”

“The problem isn’t with Hinata, dumbass, it’s with you. How could you send me home with a practical stranger?” The raven argued, still a little unnerved by the fact that he didn’t remember a majority of the night.

“Hinata’s not a stranger! I told you, I know him from high school.” Oikawa argued back, nodding as of his argument was fool-proof.

“What’s Hinata’s first name?” Kageyama asked with a serious voice and a straight face.

“Uhh..” Oikawa muttered, “Sh.. Sho.. Hmm.. You know, that’s not what’s important. Nothing bad happed, I technically introduced you to a great guy, and, therefore, I’m practically a hero!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together proudly.

“Not at all.” The raven answered, clearly not amused by the other male.

“Well, whatever, I told you all I know,” Oikawa pouted, his feelings a little hurt. “I’m going back to bed,” He announced, standing up from the couch, “Let me know how it goes with Hinata.” He finished, giving Kageyama a wink before practically skipping into the other room.

The raven rolled his eyes and showed himself out of the apartment before he started hearing things he really did not want to hear. He kicked at the loose rocks on the pavement as he walked, hands stuffed in his pockets, and his head ducked down against the cold wind. The weather went from “warm till the sun went down” to “makes your face go numb in 2.5 seconds” way too fast for the raven. He had never been a fan of the winter, and he knew this year would be no exception, especially since it was still technically the fall. Apparently it was going to be an extremely cold and snowy winter, meaning Kageyama would be going outside even less that he did last year—with the exception of work.

He climbed the stairs to his apartment slowly, his hangover mixed with a wicked headache making his movements slow and sluggish. He unlocked the door and made his way inside only to collapse on his couch once close enough.

 _Seriously, where do I know Hinata’s name from?_ Kageyama wondered, growing more and more frustrated with himself. As he laid on the couch trying to force his brain to work through the headache, but his eyelids grew heavy and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like the story so far. <3 Sorry the chapter isn't very long-- most of them aren't, but I promise to update as much as I can as soon as I can. <3  
> Feel free to let me know what you think anytime! I love reading your comments. :)  
> Thanks again for everything! I promise to post the next chapter soon. <3


	3. Chapter 3

_“Kageyama, don’t let us down,” Oikawa said to the young raven, clapping down on the raven’s shoulder as he walked by. Pain shot down Kageyama’s arm, but he did his best to ignore it. “I’ll see you next year.” He finished, adding a reassuring wink before walking off the court._

_“Oikawa don’t go.” Kageyama called after him; he tried grabbing at the back of the setter’s jersey, but the material slipped through his fingers and Oikawa faded from sight. “I’m not ready,” The raven screamed after him, panic spreading through his chest._

_A faceless figure grabbed his shoulder where Oikawa’s hand was moments ago, the fingers digging into the muscle, “Show us what you’re got, ‘King of the Court.’ You’ll lead us to victory now, won’t you?” The grip on the raven’s shoulder grew tighter, and Kageyama called out in pain._

_“I’m sorry,” The raven panted as he tried to scramble away from the faceless figure’s grip. “You’re hurting me, let go!” He yelled at them, but the grip only grew tighter and more painful. “Stop, stop, stop!”_

Kageyama woke suddenly—sitting up straight on the couch, his heart beating wildly in his chest. His shoulder was throbbing, and his scars burned from the realistic pain in his dream. “Fuck,” The raven muttered, rolling his shoulder a couple of times to loosen it up. “I hate that damn dream,” He said to no one in particular as he fished around for his phone to check the time.

When he finally found it halfway under the couch after about five minutes of searching, he sat back on the couch with a frustrated sigh and noticed he had a text from an unknown number.

_“Hi, Kageyama! Its Hinata—I hope you still remember me. Hahaha, I’m just kidding. :) How are you feeling? I just got off work and I’m starving. I was wondering if I could take you up on that free dinner . . .? Let me know if you’re free! (I got your number from Oikawa, I hope that doesn’t weird you out too much, lol.)”_

The raven couldn’t help but smile at the goofy text. _That dinner date came sooner than I expected,_ He thought as he sent a reply mentioning that he was free for the night. He slid his phone into his pocket and rubbed at his shoulder trying to dull the pain. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and the raven’s heart skipped just knowing it was Hinata.

_“Perfect! There’s nothing I love more than free dinner. :D How does seven sound? I’ll let you pick the place.”_

_“Seven is fine by me. Where should we meet?”_

_“I’ll just come over at seven since I don’t know which side of the town we’re going to. It’s not like I don’t know where you live. :P”_ As Kageyama read the latest text, he received another one, _“Sorry if that last part was creepy—that’s my bad.”_ The raven actually let out a laugh at the second text. He replied telling Hinata not to worry about it and that it was actually pretty funny.

_“I’m glad. :) See you at seven!”_

The raven tossed his phone onto the couch and stood up, stretching. It was about 5:30 now, meaning he had slept for about two hours. Despite his shoulder, Kageyama was actually feeling a lot better; he didn’t feel nearly as hungover as he had earlier, and his headache was completely gone. He made his way to the bathroom deciding he should take a shower before going out.

When he finished his shower, he dried off and threw on a pair of nicer jeans and a black button-down shirt, hoping he wasn’t getting too dressed up. By the time he had dried his hair and managed to get it to lay down the way he liked it, it was already 6:30. “Shit,” He muttered out loud as he scrambled to finish getting ready and clean up his apartment a little. Thankfully, he had cleaned up a majority of his mess when he was pacing around the place earlier that day. He collapsed on the couch again at 6:58, and did his best to wait patiently for Hinata to arrive.

At 7:11 there was a knock on the door, and the raven opened it to reveal Hinata shifting from foot to foot. “Sorry I’m a little late,” He said, his eyes on the ground, “It’s a longer walk than I remember.” He continued, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_Cute,_ Kageyama found himself thinking as he looked down at Hinata. The other male was about seven inches shorter than him, and the raven had to stop himself from impulsively patting his orange hair. “Don’t worry about it,” Kageyama said instead, shrugging his shoulders.

Hinata looked up at the raven for the first time that night with a look of pure relief. “Oh, thank god.” He said, cocking his head to the side with a breath-taking smile. “Should we go then?”

“Uhh..” Kageyama said, stunned by how attractive the orange-haired male looked, “Y-Yeah, let me grab my coat real quick.”

The two walked out of the apartment building together, and the cold night air hit the raven like a brick wall. _Since when does it this fucking cold in the middle of October, for Chirst’s sake?_ The raven thought bitterly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. They walked for a while and soon became immersed in the just-got-off-work flow of the people around them. It took the raven awhile, but he eventually worked up the nerve and stole a glance at the orange-haired male only to suck in a breath—Hinata’s cheeks were flushed red from the cold, his face scrunched up every time there was a gust of cold wind, and it was noticeable his small body was shivering despite his efforts to make it seem like he wasn’t all that cold. _How cute is he going to get before I finally fucking lose it?_ Kageyama questioned, color beginning to spread across his cheeks—but, unlike the small male, it wasn’t from the cold.

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked, glancing at the raven only to find him already looking.

“W-What? Oh, shit, I don’t care.” Kageyama answered, turning to look in front of him again as embarrassment set it. People rushed past them from every direction, and the raven was having a hard time not running into someone here and there. “I mean, I know you told me to pick, but it’s your dinner so you should decide.” He mentioned, raising his voice a little to be heard above the crowd.

“Hey, Kageyama?” The smaller male asked, his voice going quiet as he stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk. People pushed past him with impatient and angry comments, and some even bumped into him without apology.

“Yeah?” The raven answered; it took him a couple of steps to realize Hinata wasn’t walking with him anymore. He fought against the flow of people in order to make his way back to the orange-haired male, “What’s wrong? Why’d you stop walking?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Hinata said, his eyes landing anywhere but on the raven, “I don’t think I can go to dinner with you anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up and Kageyama is seven inches taller than Hinata. <3  
> Any way! Thank you so much for reading-- I hope you like it so far.   
> Feel free to let me know what you. :) I love reading your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?” Kageyama asked, panic setting into his chest.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just. . . I’m not hungry right now.” Hinata answered, his eyes on the ground in front of the raven.

“Are you sure? Didn’t you say you were starving earlier?” Kageyama asked; he instinctively stepped closer to the smaller male in an attempt to keep him from getting bumped by the impatient people swarming around them.

“I’m fine; I’m just not hungry anymore. Can we go somewhere else?” The orange-haired male asked, his voice barely audible above the sounds of those passing by them.

“Of course. I’ll follow you anywhere you want to go, Hinata.” Kageyama answered, and he fought the urge to put his hand on the small of Hinata’s back, worried it might freak him out; he was beginning to worry about the male in front of him. His eyes had a certain kind of panic in them, and his shivering was getting more and more noticeable the longer they stood there. The raven watched Hinata’s face visibly relax at his words, and the smaller male’s hand made its way into Kageyama’s—their fingers lacing together tightly. Hinata began weaving in and out of the oncoming crowd, and the raven couldn’t help but be dragged behind him. Within a couple of minutes, the smaller male had managed to find them a practically deserted place to walk.

“Where are we going now?” Kageyama asked, completely distracted by what had just happened and the fact that he was now holding hands with him.

“Sorry,” Hinata said, blushing lightly, “I didn’t really have anywhere in mind; I just wasn’t feeling the whole ‘dinner’ thing anymore.” He admitted, suddenly deciding to sit on a bench and brought the raven down with him by the hand. He rested his head against the back of the bench, his hand still holding Kageyama’s firmly. “Do you ever get suddenly weirded out when you’re in public? Like it’s all too much? When I was in high school and even younger, crowds used to be my thing; but now, I don’t know, sometimes they just really get to me. Sorry, is that weird for me to ask? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” His words were coming so fast the raven could hardly follow him.

“No, its fine. I think it’s just something that happens to some people, but it doesn’t make you weird or abnormal or anything.” Kageyama answered, being totally honest with the male. “I get that way too somethings, so you’re definitely not alone. Why? Is that what happened back there?”

“Yeah, I just, I don’t know. I just didn’t want to be around all those people anymore—they were just too close to me, you know? Sorry if I ruined the night.” Hinata replied, his voice was quiet and his eyes were still locked on the stars twinkling above them.

“Don’t worry about it,” The raven assured him, “This is nice, too.” He added, squeezing the smaller male’s hand. Hinata smiled but remained quiet beside him, and Kageyama soon found himself lost in trying to recall the constellations. He was in the middle of locating the Big Dipper when he felt Hinata shift beside him. “What’s up?” He asked, turning his head towards the other male, but his thoughts remained with the stars for the most part.

He was met by Hinata’s lips crashing into his; they came with bruising force at first, but quickly became much softer and even a little sweet. Kageyama was stunned still, his brain trying too hard to figure out what was happening. The kiss ended before he even registered that he should be kissing Hinata back.

“I’m really sorry. That was really stupid of me. I thought maybe you really did like me because you kept holding my hand, but I realize it’s only because I never let go.” Hinata blurted out, his words practically tripping over one another. His cheeks were scarlet red now, and the raven noticed the color was creeping down his neck and under his shirt, too.

_Holy shit,_ Kageyama thought, his lips still slightly parted and his mind was practically singing with the mixture of confusion and utter joy. He barely zoned in on time to hear Hinata going on about how Kageyama must hate him now.

“Hinata,” The raven said in an attempt to interrupt the other male, but it was no use. “Hinata,” He tried again, this time a little louder, but the male was still rambling on, his hands flying every direction. _When did we stop holding hands—oh, to hell with it,_ Kageyama thought to himself before leaning over and kissing Hinata in an effort to get him to finally shut up—and partially to make up for the first kiss.

Kageyama broke the kiss off short and rested his forehead against Hinata’s. “I don’t hate you for kissing me; I’m not even the slightest bit mad, actually. In all honesty, I’m actually really happy you did because I don’t think I would have been able to work up enough nerve to kiss you myself. Also, I was still holding your hand because I wanted to hold your hand, and you were completely right to think that I like you. So, Hinata, thank you for doing all of the things I was too scared to do myself. Now that we have that out of the way and I didn’t throw up from telling you all of my feelings in one go, will you please stop freaking out?” The raven asked, his voice soft and even as he tried his best to calm the smaller male down.

“Oh my god, I am such an idiot.” Hinata whined, his face flushing read with embarrassment as his forehead rested against the raven’s own. “I seriously never know when to shut up.”

“I prefer the term ‘dumbass,’ but idiot could work, too.” Kageyama teased, laughing at how the other male’s expression changed so quickly.

“Take that back,” Hinata demanded, pulling away from the raven only to slap him on the arm playfully.

“It’s a term of endearment, don’t worry.” Kageyama assured him, but he grabbed the orange-haired male’s wrists just in case.

“Whatever,” Hinata said, rolling his eyes at the raven, but he smiled despite himself and leaned his forehead against Kageyama’s again. “It’s cold out here, Kageyama.” He said, ignoring the fact that his skin flushed hot where his forehead touched the raven’s own—knowing Kageyama felt the heat, too.

“Well, you’re not wrong, Hinata.” The raven retorted, and he earned himself another eye-roll.

“Can we go somewhere warm?” The smaller male asked, his stomach letting out a loud growl.

“How about that dinner then?” Kageyama asked; he stood from the bench and offered his hand to the other male.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hinata replied with a small laugh and slipped his hand into the raven’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and to those of you who have been leaving comments. <3 This is my first time really attempting a multiple-chapter fic, so all of these comments have honestly made me so so happy! You guys are the best. :)  
> I hope you're liking where the story is going so far, and I promise I'll do my best to start updating more regularly!   
> Thanks again for reading, and, again, always feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

“So, where exactly are we going?” Kageyama asked after several long, cold minutes of walking. His face was numb, his hands were turning a mixture of blue and purple, and his ears were seconds away from just falling off.

“What? I thought you were picking the place. I’ve been following _you_ this whole time!” Hinata exclaimed, the cold seemingly getting the better of him, too. His cheeks were bright pink now, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep his teeth from chattering obnoxiously loud.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” The raven retorted, his voice loud but flat.

“Don’t blame me—I told you to pick.” Hinata argued, stopping in the middle of the crowded sidewalk for the second time that night. This time, however, had less to do with the crowd itself and more to do with stubbornness; but the raven had to stop and backtrack through the rush of oncoming people all the same.

“I’m not blaming you,” Kageyama said, his tone hinting at the annoyance he felt bubbling under his skin. _God damn, I hate the cold,_ He thought angrily, and he was about ready to do whatever it took to get out of it—even if it meant throwing Hinata over his shoulder.

“Are you sure about that?” Hinata asked, assuming the raven’s tone was directed at him rather than the weather. His eyebrows knotted together as he waited for an answer. But despite all of his own frustration, his rosy cheeks and small, shivering body only made the raven have to bite back a chuckle instead of feel intimidated like he was sure he was supposed to. “Why are you laughing?” Hinata demanded, his arms crossing tightly over his chest.

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing,” Kageyama answered, waving his hand dismissively. He was still freezing his ass off, don’t be mistaken, but the longer he looked at Hinata and his cheerful cheeks accompanied by such an uncheerful expression, the more his anger, frustration, annoyance, _whatever_ , melted from his body. “Come on,” He said suddenly, grabbing Hinata’s hand and pulling him alongside, “You can be mad at me some place where it’s warm.” It took a couple more minutes of walking to find the place Kageyama was looking for, but he finally managed.

“Seriously?” Hinata asked, standing in front of a set of large, golden arches.

“I don’t hear you coming up with a better place.” The raven retorted as he opened the door for the smaller male.

“True, you got me there. Plus, I’m a sucker for chicken nuggets.” Hinata answered as he made his way inside and up to the counter. “Hey, if I order a twenty piece, will you eat some?” He asked, turning back to look at the raven. The florescent lights made his orange hair shine even brighter, and his brown eyes made Kageyama want to melt into them.

“Sure, get anything you want. I’m paying, remember?” The raven answered, unable to stop himself from smiling back at the smaller male.

“You’re damn right you are!” Hinata said, his pink cheeks only making his smile that much more breath-taking. “That was our deal after all.” He added as he gave Kageyama a wink.

After they ordered and Kageyama paid, they grabbed a corner booth and Hinata began devouring everything on his try while the raven grabbed his coffee.

“Tell me why the hell you got ice cream when it’s close to twenty degrees outside.” The raven questioned as he wrapped his hands around the large, black coffee and drank gratefully.

“That’s an easy one,” Hinata said between bites of chicken nuggets, “Because you paid!” He exclaimed, laughing at his joke proudly before popping another nugget in his mouth.

“Funny,” Kageyama teased, his mouth tipping into a slight smirk as he sipped at his coffee. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence as Hinata stuffed his face with a mixture of chicken nuggets, French fries, and ice cream.

“Hey, Kageyama?” The smaller male asked as he worked at scrapping the last bit of ice cream out of the container.

“Hmm?” The raven answered as he finished off his coffee.

“Do you think we could do this again sometime?” Hinata asked, his cheeks taking a light blush as he avoided eye contact.

“What? Go to McDonalds? I mean sure, but it’s just McDona—“

“No, I meant the _going out_ part—it doesn’t have to be McDonalds.” The orange-haired male said, cutting Kageyama off in a rush to get his words out.

“Oh,” The raven answered; it finally dawned on him that Hinata was asking him out again—even if it was in a roundabout way. “I mean, of course. Hell, maybe next time I’ll let you treat me to Burger King.” Kageyama teased as he gave the other male a reassuring smile.

“Woah now, let’s stick to what’s affordable.” Hinata teased back, a smile breaking out as relief washed over his expression.

“I’ll try my best,” Kageyama teased, giving the male across from his a wink, “But we should probably head out before it gets too late.” The raven suggested, his watch reading that it was already almost ten.

The cold air rushed to great them as they made their way outside, and Hinata began shivering almost immediately. It was quiet as they walked; the crowds had dispersed and only a few night walkers were left in its place.

“Should I walk you home?” Kageyama offered; he was more than willing to go a few minutes out of his way if it meant more time with Hinata.

“That’s okay; I have to take the train home, but you can walk me there if you want . . .? Hinata answered, his voice growing hesitant only to finally taper off as a half question.

“I’d love to,” Kageyama answered, giving him a sincere smile, “How long is the train ride?”

“About fifteen minutes, but I don’t mind—I actually kind of enjoy it.”

“Maybe next time I can take the train to come get you?”

“Maybe,” Hinata answered, giving the raven a shy smile—his cheeks already bright red from walking in the cold.

They arrived at the train station sooner than Kageyama hoped, regardless of how cold it was. “Well, I guess this is it,” The raven said, turning to face Hinata.

“I guess it is,” The smaller male answered; he was having a hard time making eye contact, and his cheeks seemed to be reddening by the minute.

Kageyama found himself growing more and more uncomfortable the longer they stood there. _Am I supposed to kiss him? Sure, we kissed earlier, but that wasn’t as public as a god damn train station. Shit, should I just hug him?_ He heard the announcement that Hinata’s train was boarding and, in turn, his thoughts only became more jumbled. _Hug then kiss? Kiss then hug? Just hug? Fuck, why is this so hard?_ He was so busy worrying about what to do he failed to see Hinata’s small fist wrap around his coat collar until he was being pulled down to meet the smaller male’s lips.

The kiss was short, but it happened, and the raven couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief as their lips parted.

“I’ll see you soon, Kageyama.” Hinata said, letting go of the raven’s coat as soon as he realized he was still holding on.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Kageyama said, watching Hinata’s eyes shift from him to the train and back to the raven again. “Text me so I know you got home safe, okay?”

“Okay,” Hinata agreed, giving the raven a small smile, “You better text me back.” He added, poking Kageyama in the chest before walking towards the train.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The raven called after him; he managed to catch a glimpse of the male’s smile before the doors closed and the train left the station.

_Since when did I start saying such corny stuff?_ Kageyama thought, kicking at the rocks on the pavement as he made his way home. The walk back to his apartment was a lot longer than he remembered, and he was suddenly glad he didn’t make a fuss about Hinata showing up a couple of minutes late. After more time than he wanted, the raven unlocked his door, threw it shut behind him, and collapsed on the couch for the second time.

_What a fucking day,_ Kageyama thought as he checked his phone. He knew it was still too early for Hinata’s text, but it apparently Oikawa had left him more than a couple of messages.

“We’re going out tonight. Get ready and get your ass over to my place.”

“Dude, where are you? Why aren’t you answering me?”

“Iwaizumi is getting impatient with me, and I’m about to say what the hell and leave your ass.”

“You better not be dead, asshat.”

“You’re not dead are you?”

“Please don’t be dead, Kageyama. I’m sorry for calling you an asshat.”

“Are you going to haunt me? That would actually be pretty cool.”

“Dude, answer me ASAP—even if you are dead.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh at some of the messages. He decided he better text poor Oikawa back and let him know that he isn’t dead. “Not dead, just took Hinata to dinner. And if I was dead, I’d use it as an opportunity to get as far away from your ass as possible.”

There wasn’t much of a wait before he got a response back reading, “No. Fucking. Way. I need the details tomorrow after you get off work. Also, fuck you. We both know you would haunt the shit out of me because that’s what friends do.”

The raven let out a laugh at the last part and was in the middle of thinking up his reply when he received another text.

“Made it home. :) Thanks again for tonight! I might have to take you up on that dinner to Burger King—my treat of course. :P”

Kageyama smiled to himself and reread the text a couple of times before sending his reply. “Looking forward to it—you better not stand me up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. <3 I think I’m picking up some of your corniness. :P”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Nah, it’s cute. <3 Well, I’m going to bed. Sweet dreams, Kageyama. :)”

“You too, Hinata, good night.” Kageyama typed out, staring at the screen. He felt like he should add more, but couldn’t think of anything good enough. He sent it as it was and smiled to himself, _Good night, Hinata._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this! It means so much. <3  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and loved. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_“Kageyama, don’t let us down,” Oikawa said to the young raven, clapping down on the raven’s shoulder as he walked by. Pain shot down Kageyama’s arm, but he did his best to ignore it. “I’ll see you next year.” He finished, adding a reassuring wink before walking off the court._

_“Oikawa don’t go.” Kageyama called after him; he tried grabbing at the back of the setter’s jersey, but the material slipped through his fingers and Oikawa faded from sight. “I’m not ready,” The raven screamed after him, panic spreading through his chest._

_There was another shot of pain as someone else grabbed his shoulder where Oikawa’s hand was moments ago, the fingers digging into the muscle, “Show us what you’ve got, ‘King of the Court.’ You’ll lead us to victory now, won’t you?” The grip on the raven’s shoulder grew tighter, and Kageyama called out in pain as he tried to free himself from the tightening grip. He spun around only to find Hinata standing before him, his fingers digging into the raven’s sensitive flesh._

_“I’m sorry,” The raven panted as he tried to scramble away from Hinata’s grip. “You’re hurting me, Hinata, let go!” He yelled at him, but the grip only grew tighter and more painful as Hinata looked down at him with a blank expression. “Stop, stop, stop!”_

Kageyama sat up in his bed suddenly, his shoulder burning where Hinata’s hand had dug into the flesh. His heart felt as though it was trying to escape his chest, and his body was drenched in a cold sweat causing his shirt to stick to his back. He checked the clock by his bed, which read 5:26, and collapsed back against the mattress.

_What the fuck is going on with my dreams?_ The raven thought, going back over his nightmarish dream. He was used to the original dream with the faceless figure and the pain he felt in his shoulder that often accompanied it, but the appearance of Hinata shook him. He tried thinking back on his memories from volleyball and the accident, but he had blocked out a majority of what had happen and recalling it would take much more time and effort than he was putting into it. For some unknown reason, however, Hinata pulled and tugged at the corners of his mind as if demanding to be remembered.

He settled into the pillows and pulled the sheets over him again, but it was clear that sleep would not be returning to him. He had about an hour or so before he had to get up for work; so, he decided it was time to do what he had forbidden himself from even thinking about—remember. He had pushed it off for years, even long after the recovery and initial shock had passed, but the idea of falling in love with Hinata without remembering him seemed unfair to the orange-haired male. While he wanted to kick himself for even thinking about love when the two had only shared one date and a couple of kisses, Kageyama couldn’t help feel the _pull_ between them. He wouldn’t—couldn’t—deny that there was something underneath the surface of their relationship—something much deeper that was _demanding_ the raven’s attention.

He knew that the past and whatever part Hinata played in it was something he could no longer avoid; and the second Hinata saw the long, dark scar decorating his shoulder, there was no way he could just tell the male that he had forgotten what happened. He considered asking the orange-haired male if he remembered ever meeting, but if Hinata knew anything of real importance, he more than likely would have brought it up on his own already. So, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let the dull pain still lingering in his shoulder lead him into the deep recesses of his own mind.

_“You’re coming to Aoba Johsai with me right, Kageyama?” Oikawa asked, his hand ruffling the raven’s hair._

_“Of course,” Kageyama replied, pushing the male’s hand away from him; his face was stern, but his words held a certain kind of determination and confidence._

_“It’s not an easy school to get into, though,” Oikawa warned, waving his finger in front of the raven’s face, “And it’s even harder to get on the volleyball team.”_

_“Seems like you have a lot to worry about,” Kageyama replied off-handedly as he turned to pick up a stray volleyball._

_“Why you little brat,” Oikawa muttered before sticking his tongue out at the raven. “From what I understand, you don’t exactly have the best grades either.” He commented, crossing his arms over his chest tightly as if to further prove his point._

_“My grades are fine.” Kageyama said, shrugging his shoulders. In all honesty, grades were the last thing on his mind since he didn’t actually have to worry about trying to get into Aoba Johsai—he wasn’t even going to apply there. Instead, he was planning on going to Karasuno for high school and play on their volleyball team. Sure, Oikawa was going to be mad—pissed even—but Kageyama was tired of living in his damn shadow, he was ready to be the setter for his own team. He didn’t even have to worry about telling him till the end of the following year when he would graduate middle school; he was even considering not telling him and just letting the other male figure it out when they had to play each other._

_“In the meantime,” Akira said, his hand gripping Kageyama’s shoulder hard enough to pull him out of his thoughts, “We’ll make sure the ‘King of the Court’ here keeps working hard and leads us to victory when you’re gone.” He continued, giving the raven’s shoulder another hard squeeze._

_“Finally, someone I can count on to keep Kageyama in line while I’m gone!” Oikawa teased, clapping his hands together loudly._

_“I don’t need anyone watching me,” The raven said, clearly unamused, “Especially not Akira.” He added, pulling his shoulder away from the male’s tight grip. “I can do it by myself.” He muttered under his breath and stormed off._

_The rest of the year passed with no real worries, and Kageyama could tell that he was improving steadily. Even after Oikawa had graduated with Iwaizumi and went ahead to Aoba Johsai, the raven was confident in his skills and felt like he was finally and truly ready to face Karasuno, Oikawa, and whatever other challenges lay ahead of him. If he could make it through this last tournament without any problems, then he would tell Oikawa about his plans with no fear whatsoever, and his last year of middle school would finally come to an end—if only it had been that easy._

_It was still early on in the tournament, they hadn’t even made it to the semifinals, when it happened. Kageyama could tell he was losing his team; they just weren’t as dedicated or serious about it as the raven was. They didn’t have nearly as much riding on this game—this whole tournament—as he did. Looking back and remembering it now, even as difficult as it is, Kageyama could feel the strain in his shoulder way before it even happened as he tried to connect with passes that weren’t quite there. But he remembered the exact pass that caused all of the real, lasting damage; he had been ignoring the unfamiliar pain and tightness that was throwing his sets off, deciding the win was much more important._

_When he saw the pass wasn’t even going to make it to the ten-foot line, the raven knew he would have to move fast and dive for it if he had any hope of saving it. He sprinted faster than he thought he was going to be able to, but the dive felt off, and his shoulder burned white-hot as he stretched his arm out in an attempt to get under the ball. He managed to connect before the ball touched the floor, but the second his shoulder came in contact with the wood of the court, unbearable pain shot down his arm and through the rest of his body. He couldn’t even remember if they had managed to score the point or really much of anything after that._

_All he remembered was the pain that followed, the tears that wouldn’t stop coming as he was carried off the court, and the panic in his mom’s voice as she asked the doctor if he was ever going to be able to play volleyball again. He remembered the doctor explaining to him that he had a stress-fracture, that he had also torn his rotator cuff and would need surgery. He remembered the panic that filled his chest and caused his eyes to sting with fresh tears as he realized he was probably never going to be able to play at Karasuno now. He had surgery the following day, and, while everything had gone smoothly, the doctor said that his shoulder would never be the same; it was decided then and there that Kageyama would never be able to play volleyball again._

_The pain of his new reality hung over him like a dark storm cloud for a long time as he recovered both in and out of the hospital. Oikawa and even Iwaizumi came to visit him in the hospital at first, but their visits became few and far between once they had volleyball preseason to worry about, and Kageyama only felt himself sink further into his depression. “Why did this have to happen to me?” The raven would often ask more to himself than anyone else, and he cursed himself for having dared to dream for happiness and greatness at Karasuno.  Now he had nothing—nothing but hopes and dreams that could and would never come true._

_Time passed with physical therapy and the weight of his depression. There was nothing left for him at Karasuno but a dream that could never be a reality, and the thought of seeing his once future team on the court without him only made everything that much worse; so, he did what he had been doing before everything went to shit, and ended up following Oikawa to Aoba Johsai after all. Midway through the year and after declining the opportunity to help overlook and manage the Aoba Johsai team, he lost contact with Oikawa as he prepared for the beginning of the volleyball season. Alone and falling deeper into his depression, he couldn’t deny his curiosity any longer and decided he would see if he could sneak a peek at Karasuno’s team without having to go through the gut-wrenching guilt and pain that accompanied going to an official game. Instead, the raven managed to find the gym at Karasuno just as they were about to begin their first practice for the season._

_“Listen up, everyone,” A tall, older male with short brown hair announced to the rest of the team in front of him, “We have some very interesting first-years joining the team, and I expect you all to get along well with them.” He said, his voice stern but warm._

_“This year is going to be the year we turn it around, and as your setter, I promise to do my best for you guys.” Another older male said as he joined the brown-haired male in front of the rest of the team; his unique silver hair and warm smile made Kageyama feel like he was part of the team even as he stood outside the gym peering in through a damn window. The brown-haired male began introducing the first years, but Kageyama had a hard time remembering what their names were and had an even harder time seeing half of them._

_“First-years, please line up for hitting lines with the rest of our hitters so we can see what we’re working with. If you’re a backrow-only player or a setter, let me know; otherwise, practice hard!” The dark-haired male announced, and everyone scrambled to find their correct spots. Kageyama could feel the pain rising in his chest as he watched the silver-haired male send toss after toss to the line of hitters. The raven quickly identified the tall male with the bun as their ace, and his fingers twitched with the need to set him just once. The rest of the hitters had power and basic placement, but no real speed; that was, until Kageyama saw a flash of orange only to watch the ball hit the ground on the wrong side of the net._

_“Sorry about that,” The silver-haired male said, laughing lightly, “You’re just a lot faster than I thought you were going to be. What was your name again?” He asked, picking up the ball that had rolled in front of him._

_The raven couldn’t see the hitter he was talking to, there were too many tall guys in the way. It wasn’t until the spiker took a step forward and turned toward the setter that Kageyama really got a look. His wild, orange hair made him stand out from the rest of the team despite how much shorter he was compared to the rest of them. “Sorry about that,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “You can just call me Hinata.”_

Kageyama sat up in his bed again with a start; all of the emotions he had blocked out for so long rushed to meet him all at once. His eyes stung with tears, and his chest ached with the familiar pain that accompanied him long after the accident. “Hinata played at Karasuno the same time I was supposed to,” The raven muttered out loud as the reality of it all rained down on him. “We were supposed to play together,” He said, his eyes burning with tears again, “I was supposed to be his setter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave me a comment anytime-- I love hearing from you. :)  
> I hope you're liking it so far! <3


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed in melancholy as Kageyama reflected on all of the new memories weighing him down. He was having a hard time communicating with his coworkers, and, after a little while, they finally just left him alone for the day. He had an extremely hard time focusing on anything he was supposed to be doing—he even considered just going home for the day, but he couldn’t bring himself to come up with a reasonable excuse. So instead, he sat at his desk staring at the papers in front of him while his phone vibrated every now and again with the occasional text from Oikawa:

“We’re meeting up when you get off work. Hell, I’ll even buy you a drink if you tell me what’s happening between you and Hinata.”

“Don’t you dare blow me off to go hang out with him—we’re having bro-time tonight.”

The raven couldn’t help but cringe at the word “bro-time” and slid his phone back into his pocket without bothering to reply. While a distraction involving drinking seemed like a pretty alright idea, a distraction where he had to keep thinking and talking about Hinata was more than a little counterproductive. Even if the raven told Oikawa he didn’t want to talk about it, there was no way he would let Kageyama off the hook, and sooner or later, the orange-haired male would be brought up.

The raven’s phone buzzed in his pocket again, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. _What is it this time, Oikawa?_ Kageyama thought as he checked the message. However, the phone displayed Hinata’s name rather than Oikawa’s, and Kageyama felt an uncomfortable mixture of panic and butterflies form in his stomach.

“Good morning, Kageyama! :) I hope you’re having a good day! I just wanted to say thanks again for last night—I hope we can see each other again soon. :) Let me know when you’re free!”

The raven read and reread the message again and again before tossing his phone on his desk out of frustration. He rubbed his face and let out a sigh; he didn’t have the slightest idea about what to say to Hinata. He didn’t think he would be able to tell him about the accident, about how they were supposed to play together at Karasuno. While it may end up not meaning all that much to the orange-haired male, it meant a whole fucking lot to Kageyama, and the idea of having to explain the whole situation to him made the raven’s eyes water. He decided to opt out of replying to Hinata, and instead took Oikawa up on his drinking offer.

“I’ll head over to your place after work. Get your wallet ready—I’m in the mood to drink.”            

~~~

Kageyama was knocking on Oikawa’s door a little after 6:30, and while it may be too early for other people to get completely hammered, the raven was never going to let himself be one of those people. Oikawa opened the door with a towel on his head and a toothbrush in his mouth. He made a motion for Kageyama to come in, and the raven didn’t hesitate to go and collapse in his favorite chair.

“Give me like ten more minutes,” Oikawa said around the toothbrush and disappeared into the other room. The raven tried killing time on his phone, but all he really managed to do was stare at Hinata’s still unanswered text. He felt guilty for not replying, but the more he thought about and talked to the orange-haired male, the more he wanted to see him.

“Are you ready to go?” Oikawa asked as he made his way back into the room while shrugging on a jacket.

“Yeah,” The raven answered, sliding his phone back in his pocket—the urge to text Hinata back was becoming harder and harder to resist.

“You okay? You seem kind of down.” Oikawa asked as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Would I be going out to drink with you at 7 o’clock on a Monday night if there wasn’t something wrong?”

“Fair enough—let’s go get some alcohol in you.”

Before the raven knew it, he was sitting at the counter of his favorite bar with a drink in his hand and Oikawa by his side. It took a while for him to remember, but Kageyama eventually noticed this was the bar Hinata had to take him home from—the place where it all started.

“No Iwaizumi tonight?” The raven asked as he finished his first of many drinks.

“Nah, he took the late shift at the restaurant tonight.” Oikawa replied, still nursing his first drink slowly.

“How are things going with you two? Anything official yet?”

“Well, since we’re having “bro-time” and to be completely honest with you, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while; and tonight just seems like the right night to get it all out in the open. Truth be told, Kageyama, we’ve been together since high school—I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret, though.” Oikawa admitted, a look of guilt on his face. “I’m sorry for not telling you; it just kind of happened around the time of your accident, and I didn’t know how you were going to take it. I knew you wouldn’t be grossed out or anything—I mean it’s not like you even have any room to talk—I guess I was just scared. Then you caught us that one night when you came over to my apartment early, and I know I should have just told you then, that’s what Iwaizumi wanted, but I didn’t want you feeling like a third-wheel every time the three of us hung out. So I just kept it to myself all this time.” He let out a sigh and downed the rest of his drink. “Holy shit does it feel good to get that off my chest.”

The raven sat there holding his third, already half-empty drink and glanced over at Oikawa. “Couple things: one, you must think I’m really fucking stupid to have thought that I didn’t know you guys have been together since high school. I mean, have you seen the way you act around each other? Even if I hadn’t of walked in on you guys practically banging on the couch, you both have been so damn obvious about it since day one. Two, even if I hadn’t of known that you guys were together, I have always felt like the third-wheel around you two. You’re just always so, I don’t know, in sync all the time? I can’t really explain it—it’s just _there_. And three, I just won twenty bucks.” Kageyama finished as he took the rest of his drink down.

“Excuse me? How did you win twenty bucks?”

“Me and Iwaizumi had a bet going about when you would tell me. I bet him that you would tell me on or before Christmas, but he thought it would take you at least till summer to tell me.” The raven explained and ordered another drink.

“That son of a bitch,” Oikawa muttered as he started on his second, “I’m going to murder him when I get my hands on him.”

“Make sure you get my twenty bucks from him before you do.” Kageyama said with a small laugh; he was starting to feel all the alcohol he had drank in such a short amount of time—but, shit, he felt good.

“Well, now that I’ve aired all my dirty laundry, it’s your turn. You have to tell me all about you and Hinata.”

“Oh, Jesus,” The raven muttered, running a hand over his face. “If I tell you, you better shut the hell up. No laughing, no snorting, no making fun of me, no _aws_ , and save all the questions till the end. Also, you have to buy me a drink.”

“Deal,” Oikawa said, almost a little too eagerly.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and took another long drink before starting from the beginning. He explained waking up next to Hinata, how he knew he remembered the orange-haired male from somewhere, but Oikawa already knew most of that. He explained the whole date, or whatever it was, and that they kissed. He explained waking up the morning after the date from the dream with Hinata in it; and then came the part of explaining all the repressed memories from the accident, how he was planning on going to play at Karasuno for high school, how he remembered how after the accident he had snuck over to Karasuno’s gym and seen Hinata practice with them. He explained the feelings of pain and jealousy he had felt toward Oikawa for being able to set when all he wanted was to be Hinata’s setter.

“We were supposed to play together,” The raven said, finishing another drink. “I would have been his setter and he my hitter. We could have had it all, Oikawa.” He finished and started nursing his next drink. He could feel the pain and depression setting in his chest, and he realized no amount of alcohol was going to make it go away.

“Holy shit, Kageyama,” Oikawa said, staring at the raven in disbelief, “Why didn’t you talk to me or Iwaizumi about any of this sooner—like a lot sooner?”

Kageyama shrugged and stared at his drink, “It was easier to just forget, you know? If I can’t remember it, I don’t have to feel it; but if I have to remember it, talk about it, _think_ about it, then I have to feel it.”

“Well clearly it’s a little late to stop you from repressing all this stuff during high school, but if you ever, and I mean _ever,_ need to talk about something, you call me, text me, just show up at the apartment, whatever; no more repressing stuff and keeping it all in, okay?”

“Okay,” Kageyama agreed, the pressure in his chest fading the more he talked to Oikawa about everything, “Thanks.”

“Thanks? What the hell do you think I’m good for if not to listen to your problems? I can’t even count on two hands the amount of times I’ve talked your ear off about _nothing_ important. Jesus, Kageyama, maybe we need to start doing shit like this more often. Anyway, now that that’s cleared up, what are we going to do about this Hinata situation?”

“I don’t know,” The raven muttered and sipped at his drink.

“Well, does he know that you were planning to play at Karasuno? Does he even know about your accident?”

“No and no.”

“Well, then why don’t you try talking to and telling him about it? You can’t get upset and avoid him because of something he doesn’t even know about, right?”

“Right.”

“So are you going to?”

“Honestly, I’m scared to. I mean, what if he gets weirded out or doesn’t care? That’ll hurt so much more than just keeping it in.”

“Trust me, Kageyama,” Oikawa said, putting a hand lightly on the raven’s bad shoulder, “I played against Hinata in high school and I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who takes volleyball as seriously as he does—honestly. He’ll care about _this_ because he cares about you,” He said, giving Kageyama’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Just talk it out with him, please; and if it doesn’t work out, you can be the third-wheel to me and Iwaizumi forever!”

“Someone end me now.” Kageyama teased as he finished off his drink. “You’re right, though, I will talk to him.”

“Smart move. Now let’s get you home before I find another stranger to do it for me again.”

~~~

Kageyama collapsed on his bed and pulled out his phone. He managed to get out a text to Hinata after rereading it a couple of times for mistakes before passing out cold, knowing full well he’d wake up with a hangover in the morning.

“Hey, Hinata. Sorry for not replying earlier, it’s been a long day. Are you free tomorrow? Do you think you could come over to my place for a movie? I really want to see you. Let me know if you can. Good night, Hinata, and sleep well. :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read this! All of your comments and kudos mean so much to me. <3  
> Also, I'm sorry for the random and far apart updates; I really am trying to get me life together! :P  
> Thanks again for reading, and I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Work the next day for Kageyama was slow, but his mind felt as though it were in a constant panic. He was still waiting on a reply from Hinata, and he was constantly worried that maybe he had scared Hinata off. Relief came around noon, however, when Hinata finally replied.

“Hi, Kageyama! Sorry it took me so long to reply—it’s been a long, crazy day. :/ I’d love to come over tonight for movies! I need a quiet night for once. :) Is seven okay?”

The raven smiled to himself and sighed in relief. The panic in his chest subsided only to be filled with new found nervousness. This would be the first time he and Hinata would be alone in private, and the raven wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. He spent the rest of the work day trying to catch up on all the work he had failed to get done the day before, but the dull pounding in his head from all the drinking the night before slowed his movements.

               When it finally came time to leave for the day, his head felt heavy and his body even heavier. He felt as though he was crawling home, his body seeming to drag with every step. If not for the fact that seeing Hinata later was the only reason the raven got through the day, he would have just called the plans off and slept till tomorrow. Rather, he made his way into his apartment, popped some Advil in him, and tried to keep himself busy and, more importantly, awake, while he waited for Hinata.

               There was a soft knock on the door a little after seven, and Kageyama had never felt so much relief and nervousness stir inside him at one time. He opened to door for what he assumed would be the bubbly, happy-go-lucky, orange-haired male the raven had grown so attached to in such a short amount of time; what he found, however, was a worn out, tired-looking Hinata, whose eyes seemed to be barely open.

“I’m so sorry I’m late again,” The smaller male said, his eyes on the ground rather than Kageyama, “It’s been a _really_ long day.”

“Its fine, Hinata. Why don’t you come in and relax on the couch while I go get you something to drink?” The raven suggested, moving out of the way so Hinata could make his way inside. Hinata nodded silently and shuffled inside while rubbing at one of his eyes. Kageyama made quick work of grabbing whatever he could find in his kitchen and rushed back to Hinata.

“Do you have any specific movie you want to watch?” He asked, setting the drinks down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Hinata shook his head and settled deeper into the couch, his eyes barely open. Kageyama hummed and decided the movie wasn’t all that important any more. He threw a DVD in the player without even bothering to look at the title and collapsed on the couch next to the smaller male. As soon as the raven was settled on the couch, Hinata instantly curled into Kageyama’s side; his arm wrapped around the raven’s waist, head resting on his bad shoulder causing Kageyama to wince, but he remained silent. They stayed like that for a while—Hinata curled into the raven, his breath eventually evening out, and his body going relaxed and still, while Kageyama was trying to figure out what to say, wanting to ask Hinata about his day, but he settled with wrapping his arm around the smaller male and pulled him tighter against his side.

The movie played somewhere in the background, but the raven’s thoughts were much more concerned with the male against his side. There was a dull sting in his shoulder where Hinata’s head rested, but the raven couldn’t bring himself to even think about caring. The smaller male’s wild, orange hair tickled Kageyama’s neck every now and again, but the raven only pulled the now sleeping male closer, kissing his forehead lightly before resting his head on top of Hinata’s. _We could have had it all, Hinata,_ The raven thought, the familiar pain welling in his chest, _I’m sorry I wasn’t there—I’m so sorry._

The raven woke slowly, an unfamiliar weight pressing against his chest. He ran a hand over his face and let out a small sight. The weight on his chest shifted slowly, a small yawn accompanying the movements.

“Kageyama?” The small weight asked, the voice raspy and tired.

“Yeah?” The raven answered back; he opened his eyes to find everything washed in the blue from the TV screen and Hinata sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

“I’m so tired, Kageyama,” Hinata whined out, still rubbing at his eyes, “Can I stay here?”

The raven sat up a little quicker at the question and shook the sleep from his brain. “Stay here? Like, sleep in my bed?” He asked, his questions sounding ridiculous as they hung in the air between them.

“Mhm,” The smaller male answered; he had stopped rubbing at his eyes and was now looking at Kageyama almost desperately.

“O-Of course you can.” The raven answered, letting out a small sigh when he saw a small smile spread across the orange-haired male’s face.

They made their way into Kageyama’s room, the raven leading Hinata by the hand. His heart was beating hard in his chest, but he could tell by the smaller male’s limp hand in his that he was only thinking about going back to sleep. They crawled into the bed together, and Hinata immediately curled into the raven’s side once again.

“Good night, Kageyama.” The orange-haired male whispered, his breath warm against the raven’s neck.

“Good night, Hinata,” Kageyama whispered back and placed a light kiss to the smaller male’s forehead, “Good night.”

The raven woke the next morning to his alarm ringing too loudly in his ear, and he made an effort to turn it off as quickly as possible. He felt the sheets shift next to him as arms snaked around his waist and a weight was placed on his chest. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the orange-haired male and pulled him closer as he kissed the top of Hinata’s head.

“Good morning,” The smaller male mumbled as he sat up in the bed slowly but surely. The raven observed the way the light filtered in through the curtains and washed the room in a warm light. Hinata’s hair was messier and wilder than usual, and the smaller male ran a hand through it causing it to stand up even more. The raven smiled to himself and the need to be with this male, to hold him, to love him, was swelling in his chest. He sat up behind the smaller male and pulled him into his lap—his back now flushed against Kageyama’s chest. The raven ignored the protest in his tired body as he held Hinata tight against him.

“Good morning, Hinata.” Kageyama whispered against the exposed skin of the orange-haired male’s neck and smiled to himself when he felt Hinata shiver slightly against him.

“I could get used to waking up like this every morning.” The smaller male commented, leaning his head to the side to allow the raven more access to his neck. Kageyama ran his lips over the exposed flesh gently as he placed chaste kisses here and there. He felt the orange-haired male relax further against him as he allowed the raven to explore his sensitive skin. “Are you always like this in the morning?” Hinata asked, letting out a small hum as the raven hugged him tighter.

“Only when I wake up next to you,” Kageyama replied, kissing the skin behind the smaller male’s ear. Hinata let out a small hum and shifted in the raven’s arms to face him. He rested his forehead against the raven’s own and let out a small sigh.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, his voice quiet and his eyebrows knotting together in concentration.

“Yes?” The raven answered, his hands feeling anxious and awkward as they rested beside Hinata’s waist.

“I know we haven’t known each other for very long, and we’ve only hung out a couple of times. And I’m sure this is going to be a stupid question, but I don’t think I can wait any longer,” The orange-haired male started, his words rushed and a little jumbled, but the raven focused in on every word he was saying. “Do you like me? Like more than a friend? I know we’ve kissed, but I wasn’t sure of it was platonic or out of pity or sympathy or whatever. I just really need to know because I think I’m falling for you, Kageyama. There’s just _something_ between us I can’t shake.” Hinata finished; his eyes were on his hands as they fiddled in his lap, but his forehead remained pressed against the raven’s as if for support.

Kageyama sat there, a strange mixture of panic and butterflies settling in his stomach. He watched Hinata twist his hands in his lap nervously, the silence between them seeming to stretch on. The raven’s thoughts were a combination of “hallelujahs” and “shit what do I say next.” Together, they blended into a white noise in the back of Kageyama’s mind as he began focusing on the small male in his lap again.

“Hinata, look at me.” He found himself saying, completely oblivious as to where this was going.

The orange-haired male lifted his head and the raven sucked in a breath. The light pouring in from the windows illuminated Hinata’s bright hair and soft skin causing a feint almost glow to appear around him. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, but his hands had gone still in his lap. His soft-brown eyes locked on Kageyama’s cool blue ones, and the raven could feel himself melt into the hope and anxiousness he found within them. He found himself without words as he watched Hinata watching him.

Instead of replying, he brought his anxious, slightly shaking hands to cup Hinata’s cheeks gently, his thumbs brushing against the soft skin. The smaller male eyes flashed with what the raven assumed was excitement before softening again with relief Kageyama instinctively tilted his head in and sighed in relief as Hinata’s soft lips brushed against his own. Their foreheads bumped together lightly as the smaller male inched closer to the raven and deepened the kiss. Their mouths moved together in soft, sweet harmony accompanied by the thudding of Kageyama’s heartbeat. The raven felt Hinata licking at his bottom lip for entrance, and when Kageyama felt himself sigh against the smaller male’s lips, the orange-haired male used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Hinata pulled away first, his lips red and slightly swollen. The look of mischief on his face made the raven swallow hard, and he soon found himself being pushed down, his back against the mattress.

“So, judging from that kiss, you do like me.” Hinata asked, his voice low and soft, and the playfulness in his eyes caused the raven to fidget under him. The raven had a hard time remembering he was supposed to reply as the orange-haired male moved to straddle his waist. “Kageyama?” He asked, running his hand down the raven’s arm softly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kageyama blurted out as he placed his hands on the smaller male’s hips. “Yes, Hinata, I like you. I like you so much it’s honestly kind of scary. I want to take care of you and be there for you whenever you need me. I want to laugh with you when you’re having a good day and hold you tightly when you’re having a bad day. I want to go to McDonald’s with you because neither of us can pick a god damn restaurant, or watch you fall asleep on the couch cuddled next to me instead of watching the movie playing right in front of me. Hinata, I care so much about you, and I want to see you all bubbly and happy-go-lucky every day because you deserve to be.” The raven said, the words coming out of his mouth before he even had time to think about it. It seemed to be what the smaller male wanted to hear, though, because after the raven finished, Hinata was crushing their lips together again. His mouth and tongue working to devour Kageyama as quickly as possible.

The orange-haired male’s rested on either side of the raven’s head and his weight on Kageyama’s hips kept him in place. The raven could feel himself growing hard as Hinata began shifting his weight in rhythmic motions again and again. He didn’t want to take their relationship any further without telling him, though; the guilt would be too much for him—even if it wasn’t important to Hinata. He relaxed his increasingly tight grip on the smaller male’s hips and pushed on his shoulders gently, breaking the heated and much enjoyed kiss.

“What’s wrong?” The orange-haired male asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

“I’m sorry, Hinata,” Kageyama said, his thumbs rubbing circles into the smaller males thighs, “I want this; trust me, I _really_ want this, but there’s something we need to talk about first. It’s important to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. :P I love these two so much and I'm so happy I finally get to write the smut I started this whole thing for. <3  
> Thank you so much for reading and the kudos! I really appreciate it! :)  
> Feel free to let me know what you think so far! <3


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay?” Hinata said unsure of where Kageyama was going with this. He crawled off the raven and sat across from him on the bed as he hugged his knees to his chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you,” Kageyama said, readjusting on the bed to better face the smaller male. “It isn’t anything you did wrong, it has a lot more to do with me.” The raven admitted, his nerves beginning to get the better of him. _Shit, how do I even_ begin _to explain this to him?_ He thought to himself, completely unsure how to best go about this.

“Okay?” Hinata said again, his voice quiet and questioning as he waited for Kageyama to say whatever he had to say.

“Okay, well this is kind of hard for me to talk about and it’s still fuzzy in some areas, so be patient with me, alright?” The raven said, he was having a hard time making eye contact with the smaller male, and he wasn’t even sure if he had the courage to go through with telling him anymore.

“Take all the time you need.” Hinata said as he reached out and entwined his fingers with Kageyama’s. The raven lifted his eyes to see a warm, reassuring smile spread out across the orange-haired male’s face. His cool blue eyes melted when they connected with Hinata’s own soft brown ones.

“Well, get comfortable then,” Kageyama said after taking a deep breath, “Because this is going to take a while.” He began by telling Hinata everything he could remember. He started with his early volleyball career and how he treated his other teammates; he told him about his decision to go to Karasuno and the fact that he didn’t tell his best friend Oikawa; he explained how, during the last game, his teammates had all but given up on him, so when he saw the ball dropping, he did everything he could to keep it going; he explained how he had torn his rotator cuff and how the doctor said he was never going to be able to play volleyball after that; he explained the feelings of depression and self-hate that washed over him and how he didn’t feel comfortable talking to Oikawa about it because he was still playing; he told Hinata about sneaking over to Karasuno’s gym and how that was the first time he had laid eyes on Hinata; he told him how he had shut it all out and forced himself to forget, and that’s why he didn’t know who Hinata was at first. Hinata remained quiet the entire time, only stirring to occasionally squeeze the raven’s hand reassuringly when he was having trouble remembering or seemed unsure about telling him a certain part. When everything was said and Kageyama let out a sigh of relief, the smaller male realized it was his turn to speak.

“Kageyama,” He started, a little unsure of how to say what he was feeling, “I’m sorry you had to go through that practically all on your own, and it really sucks knowing that we should have met a long time ago, but maybe it was for the better?” He said, watching as the raven gave him a confused look. “Hear me out,” He continued with a small smile, “We might not have liked each other in high school—I was a little wild back then, and from the sound of it, we wouldn’t have gotten along very well. Sure, we would have been on the same volleyball team and that would have been amazing, but what if in the end we ended up hating each other because of it? Everything happens for a reason, and I’m not saying I’m glad you got hurt and couldn’t live out your dream at Karasuno because that would be a dick move—all I’m saying is that there’s a reason we met when we did and not any earlier.” He finished, looking up at the raven for his response.

“But we could have been together earlier—we could have _everything_.” Kageyama replied, his voiced laced with only a hint of the grief he felt. “If I hadn’t of been so selfish and pushed my teammates to the point of hating me, then I could have been with you. . . We could have been invincible.”

“We can’t change the past, Kageyama, but we can make our future what we want. I know it’s hard thinking about what could have been, but you have to let that go, okay? I mean look, you didn’t go to Karasuno and we didn’t play volleyball together, but I’m still waking up next to you in your bed—that has to count for something, right?” Hinata’s voice was gentle but serious, and he was slowly inching his way over to the raven. “All we can do now is make the most of what we have in front of us, right?”  He asked as he crawled into the raven’s lap and ran his fingers through Kageyama’s soft, dark hair.

“Right,” The raven said, tilting his head up to meet Hinata’s eyes.

“So what do you say we start making up for all this lost time?” The smaller male asked as he draped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“That’s eight years of lost time we’re talking about.” The raven said, his voice a little questioning but otherwise returning to normal. “Are you sure you want to get into something that time consuming?” He asked, his hands coming to rest on Hinata’s hips.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do and there’s no one I’d rather do it with.” The orange-haired male answered, brushing his lips against Kageyama’s gently before smiling. “Do you think you can keep up?” He asked, his voice growing low and teasing.

Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine as he nodded his head, no longer able to find his voice. He allowed Hinata to pin him flat against the bed for the second time that morning, but this time there was no stopping. The smaller male leaned down slowly and pressed their lips together, warmth immediately spreading throughout the raven’s body. The orange-haired male wasted no time and was soon deepening the kiss, his tongue licking at Kageyama’s lips as if asking for permission.

As the raven allowed Hinata into his mouth, his hands slowly snaked up the smaller male’s shirt, his fingertips brushing against the warm, soft flesh as he went. Hinata explored Kageyama’s mouth, occasionally moaning hot breaths against the raven’s lips. When Kageyama brushed against one of the smaller male’s nipples, Hinata couldn’t stop himself from biting down on the raven’s lip with a loud, delicious moan.

Before long, the smaller male’s hips were rocking a steady rhythm against Kageyama’s own, and their erections strained against the material of their shorts. Hinata’s fingers had found their way into the raven’s hair, and he was soon pulling and tugging at the dark locks every time Kageyama pinched down on one of his nipples. Hinata was the first one to break the kiss and pull away; he sat up, still straddling the raven, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Can we?” Hinata asked, his throbbing cock straining painfully against his shorts for Kageyama to see. His hair was a mess and he looked down at the raven with dark, lusting eyes.

“Can we what?” Kageyama asked, confused as to why Hinata had stopped in the first place.

The smaller male only chuckled a little at the raven’s oblivious expression before leaning down to press his lips against Kageyama’s ear, “I want you to fuck me— _hard_.” Hinata whispered before sucking on the skin of the raven neck hard enough to leave a dark purple bruise.

“Oh. . . _Oh._ ” Kageyama said, feeling absolutely stupid, but there was no time to feel embarrassed for himself. Sensing the need to take control, he quickly wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist and flipped their positions so that the smaller male was now under him. “I think I can manage that.” He said with a wink as he grounded his hips against Hinata’s with new found confidence.

He made quick work of removing both of their shirts, and paused for a minute, admiring the way the light caused Hinata’s newly exposed skin to glow. The smaller male had gone still under him, and it took the raven a moment to realize that Hinata was staring and his now exposed scar.

“Is this from the accident?” The smaller male asked, his finger coming up to trace over the harsh line of the scar that decorated the raven’s shoulder.

There was a slight sting where Hinata’s finger brushed against the sensitive skin, his scar still tender even after all these years, “Yeah, I had to have surgery not long after it happened.” Kageyama answered, watching the smaller male continue to run his finger over the length of his scar.

“Does it hurt?” Hinata asked, pulling his finger away just in case.

“Nah, not too bad any more. If you press on it too hard then it will, but otherwise I’m fine.” The raven answered, leaning down to brush his lips against the smaller male’s own. “So take it easy on me, alright?” He said, his voice taking on a hint of teasing.

“No promises there.” Hinata replied, leaning up to connect their mouths for a small kiss.

Kageyama pressed a gentle kiss to the smaller male’s throat, feeling the vibrations of Hinata’s moan against his lips. He sucked a dark bruise into the tender flesh to match the one he was no doubt already sporting himslef. After a few minutes and a few more hickeys than the raven was planning on leaving, Hinata was whining under him.

“Are you going to get on with it or am I going to have to do it myself?” Hinata complained under the raven, already palming himself through his shorts.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kageyama said, starting to remove the smaller male’s shorts, “Someone’s impatient this morning.” He earned an eye roll for that remark, but Hinata practically sighed with relief when the raven finally removed his shorts along with his already damp boxers. Kageyama settled himself between the smaller male’s legs, and soon Hinata’s thighs were littered with small, dark hickeys to match his throat.

He could feel the smaller male writhing under him, and his dick was resting against his stomach already leaking precum. He made his way up Hinata’s thighs again, stopping to lick or kiss at the sensitive skin every now and again. He pressed a gentle kiss to the smaller male’s hip before running his tongue along the underside of his cock, taking the head into his mouth when he reached the top.

He heard a whispered “oh my god” come from above him, and that only drove him to keep going. He slowly took Hinata’s length as far as he could, letting it rest against the back of his throat for a moment before coming back up. The smaller male’s hands had made their way into the raven’s hair again, and he was soon yanking at the dark locks as Kaegayama quickened his pace.

When the raven felt Hinata start tensing under him, he knew it was time to move on. He gave the smaller male one more bob of his head before releasing Hinata’s dick with a small ‘pop’. He heard the smaller male let out a whine at the loss of attention, but when the raven pressed his fingers against Hinata lips with a gruff command to suck, the smaller male practically gasped. He made quick work of covering Kageyama’s fingers with his saliva as he did everything from sucking to running his tongue over each individual finger. After the raven regained composure from the sight of Hinata working his mouth over his fingers, he figured his fingers to be prepared well enough and removed them from the smaller male’s mouth, placing them instead at his entrance.

“Let me know if anything hurts, okay?” Kageyama asked, waiting for the nod from Hinata before pushing a finger inside. The smaller male instantly tensed and tightened around him, but after a few kisses to his thighs, Hinata relaxed enough to allow Kageyama to begin moving his finger. Small moans escaped Hinata’s mouth and only continued to increase in both frequency and volume as the raven continued to add fingers and stretch the tight ring of muscle open. After Kageyama was sure he had stretched the smaller male well enough with three, he removed his fingers, earning another whine from Hinata. He was started to get extremely impatient himself, though, and he practically ripped his pants in an effort to get them off and release his painfully hard cock.

“Kageyama, hurry,” Hinata whined, rubbing his thighs together seductively. He eyes were barely open, but the raven could see how dark and wanting they were, and his dick twitched in response.

“Just give me a minute, alright?” The raven said already impatient enough. He let out a soft sigh as he rolled on a condom and lubed himself up. He settled between the smaller males legs again, but this time he placed them over his shoulders, allowing himself more access to Hinata’s entrance.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Hinata was tight and warm and _fuck_ did he feel good. When Kageyama finally bottomed out, he paused, giving both Hinata and himself time to adjust. Before the raven knew it, Hinata was rocking his hips under him and telling the raven to move again. He did as he was told and pulled back slowly, just in case the smaller male wasn’t as ready as he thought, but when Kageyama received no protest, he quickly snapped his hips, filling Hinata again.

The smaller male moaned loudly beneath him, and the raven did everything possible to keep him that way. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Hinata’s head, their lips brushing over one another’s every now and again. He set a faster pace than he was capable of lasting with, but from the wrecked look on Hinata’s face, neither of them would be lasting very long. He drew his hip back time and time again, making sure to snap his hips and bury his cock in Hinata as hard and as fast as he could.

“Fuck, Kageyama, yes!” Hinata called out loudly, his fingers digging into the meat of the raven’s bicep, careful not to hit his scar.

Kageyama could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, but he’d be damned if he finished before Hinata. He adjusted his angle, searching for something in particular, and when the smaller male practically screamed after the another hard thrust, he knew he’d found it.

“There, Kageyama, right there.” Hinata moaned as the raven did his best to hit the smaller male’s prostate over and over again.

With one more hard, long thrust, Hinata was calling out Kageyama’s name as he spilled white ropes of sticky cum on his chest. Between hearing Hinata call his name like that and watching him cum all over himself, it only took the Kageyama a few more thrusts before he buried himself in the smaller male and came himself, filling up the condom. He made sure to pull out and dispose of the condom before collapsing against Hinata on the bed.

“Holy shit,” the orange-haired male panted before turning to face the raven, “If that’s what day one is like, I’m glad we have eight years to catch up on.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled the smaller male closer to him, ignoring the mess, “Eight years, the rest of our lives, hell, Hinata, I think we have plenty of time.” He said kissing the top of the smaller male’s head.

“Is that a promise?” Hinata asked, curling into the raven’s chest with a small smile.

“It’s a promise.”

Kageyama could feel his eyes growing heavy with sleep, his body completely exhausted. He wanted Hinata to shower or at least get cleaned up before he fell asleep, but by the time the raven mustered up the energy to speak, the smaller male was already asleep in his arms. The light filtering in through the windows seemed to cause the whole room to glow, but nothing was as bright to Kageyama Hinata was in his arms. He brushed his lips over the smaller male’s forehead, deciding they both had more than earned the day off work.

“You’re right, Hinata,” The raven whispered, “I wouldn’t trade what we have now for the world.” And with that, he let himself drift off to sleep, both anxious and thrilled about the life he had ahead of him with Hinata by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done! Honestly, I had no idea when or how I was going to end this, but I figured now was a good time. I originally meant for this to be a lot longer of a work, but I don't think I would have been able to keep up with it. I hope you like it, though! <3  
> Please let me know what you think of the whole thing! I really love hearing your thoughts. :)  
> I plan to start working on other stuff here soon, but between work and being home for the summer, I'm not sure how much I'll get done or how fast.  
> Thank you again for reading all of this! All of you mean so much to me. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! This is a work in progress, but the chapters should come out weekly-- I still don't know what day, though.  
> The title will more than likely change, but I'm really bad with naming stuff, so yeah.  
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments are more than welcome. <3  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
